Insomniacs in Hollywood
by SwacAddict
Summary: When a sleepless night for both Sonny and Chad result in a late night phone call, could it also lead to a confession? Based off the song "Obsessed", by Miley Cyrus. Chad/Sonny, OneShot.


_**A/N:**__ Woah. ANOTHER one shot. Crazy, huh? I haven't updated this much since the summer. Anyway, this one is REALLY long. I hope it doesn't get too boring. There's not really any dialogue until the end. PLEASE review and let me know how it was. I 'd like to know since this is my first songfic. Also, check out my other new one shot: _Of Skinny Jeans and I Love Yous_ and review it! You'll love it, especially if you watched "Walk a Mile in my Pants". :D_

**Dislaimner: I DO NOT own **_Sonny With a Chance_. If I did, the show would be _way_ more focused on Channy. :)

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

Sonny's eyes collided with her digital clock, turning on her left side for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. It was two thirty. In the morning. And she couldn't get _him_ off her mind. Stupid, stupid, stupid boy. With his dumb shiny blond hair. And too-sparkly-for-his-own-good eyes...er, _eye_. Not to mention that girl. The one with the porn-star blonde hair, long legs, and perfect tan. The one that was _his_ new costar, and also happened to be hanging all over _him_ earlier that day (technically the day before) in the commissary. Rumor had it, they were an item. But why did Sonny care anyway?

_I need some sleep. Tomorrow I have things to do._

Damn that Chad Dylan Cooper. It was now two forty-five. Fifteen minutes closer to three, which was four hours closer to the time she needed to get up and get ready for work. If it weren't for _him_, Sonny'd be sleeping peacefully, and would awake well rested. But at this rate, there was _no_ way she'd be all bubbly and bright for later that morning. And that particular morning just so happened to be dress rehearsal. They'd be performing live in the afternoon.

_Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. _

Determined to fall asleep, Sonny forced her eyes to close. But of course, as soon she squeezed them shut, the jerkthrob popped into her head again. Sonny saw him offering her his hand, worried about her ankle that had "snapped." She saw him handing her an earbud, more than willing to be her perfect prom date. She saw him holding a megaphone, yelling about her "pretty hair". She saw him staring deeply into her eyes, convinced she'd stumble, dream, and fall over him. But she didn't. She hadn't. Had she? And the last picture of Chad that made its way into her thoughts was the one that seemed to be nagging at her the most. The only one that didn't make her smile. His eyes. Glued to his new case mate's. His fingers. Intertwined with hers. His whispers. In that blonde bimbo's ear.

_So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place._

This was absolutely ridiculous. Sonny _had_ to get some sleep. _Soon. _Reading always seemed to do the trick. It was very relaxing. Plus, it could distract her from thinking about Chad. Anxious to fall into slumber, the actress drug her hand along the floor beneath her bed. Some books and magazines were usually floating around there. When her hand touched something flexible with a soft cover, she grabbed it. Turning on the lamp that sat on her nightstand, Sonny's eyes glanced at the reading material in her hand. Of course! The latest issue of _Tween Weekly_…with Chad on the cover. Fail. She quickly tossed it to the side and fished for something else to read. _Twilight_. Perfect. It'd been a while since she'd read (busy with sketches and such), and there was no way vampires could make her think of him. After Sonny opened the book to the appropriate chapter, she began to read. One paragraph had her hooked. Completely enthralled, Sonny flipped to the next page where Bella accused Edward of being "dazzling". Immediately, Sonny thought of Chad and his "dazzling" good looks and eyes…eyes that were sparking pools of ocean blue. The book was soon forgotten. What page was she on again?

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_Why?_ Why did it matter to Sonny so much if Chad was dating that girl? Well…maybe it was because he deserved someone better. Yes, Chad was obnoxious. Not to mention arrogant. And rude. But, he could also be incredibly sweet when he wanted to. This girl was all wrong for him. He needed someone genuine and sweet to soften him up. Someone with depth. Someone who was _real_. Someone like…Sonny? No, that wasn't it. Was it? She played with idea inside her head a little bit. Did _she _want to be with Chad Dylan Cooper?

_I do my best not to want you._

Yes. That was it. She _liked_, maybe even loved, Chad Dylan Cooper.

_But I do all the time, I do all the time._

She loved his smile, his laugh, his bluer-than-the-ocean eyes, the adorable way his mouth twitched when he admitted something he normally wouldn't, and his infamous line: "Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

Now there was only one problem. He was taken. And completely uninterested. There was no possible way heartthrob and teen sensation Chad Dylan Cooper would like quirky little Sonny Monroe, country girl from Wisconsin.

_I decide to call you up and say hello._

That was it. Chad had been tossing and turning for hours. If he didn't call Sonny now, he'd never be able to sleep. The sadness that had dominated her pretty features at work earlier was just too much. She even refused to join in on their daily banter when Chad ran into her in the hallway after lunch. Had he done something wrong? If he did, he needed to know so he could apologize and awake the next morning refreshed. Normally, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't waste his time thinking about some chick, let along apologizing to her. But there was something special about Sonny Monroe.

_I know it's 3 AM, and I saw you a while ago._

Chad's hands slid around under the covers on his bed, feeling around for his iPhone. After locating it, he pressed the home key to unlock it, the time on the screen capturing his attention. Woah. It was already three…in the morning? Awesome. He_ should've _just talked to her earlier before he left the studio. Although, he _could_ just ask her about it later…

_But I still have this aching need to hear your voice, to know you're there. _

But the drama star had to be honest with himself. Was he really about to call Sonny just to ask why she seemed upset earlier? It could've been anything. The commissary could've been out of cookies n' cream fro-yo (don't ask how he knew what her favorite flavor was) for all he knew. Did he _truly_ believe it was something he did and needed to apologize for? No, he didn't. The truth was, he cared about Sonny. Oh, who was he kidding? He was _head over hills_ for the Random. But he always let his ego get in the way. CDC was way to prideful to risk getting rejected (for the first time in his life) by a girl. If Sonny was his, he'd call her every night. Just to hear her breathe.

_I don't seem to have any choice._

So it was settled. Crazy, but decided. Chad was calling Sonny. Though the main reason for his call was just so he could hear her voice, he really did want to make sure that she was okay, and he would finally be able to rest. The only downside (besides waking Sonny up and ticking her off)? If she didn't know how Chad felt about her before, she would now.

Sonny groaned as she watched the four on her digital clock transform into a five. Three fifteen. Now she only had three hours and forty-five minutes to sleep.

_Moo! Moo!_

Hm. There was either a cow outside her bedroom window or her phone was ringing. Okay, so the prospect of a farm animal was not likely, but who would be calling her at this hour?

Apparently Chad would. Chad? _Chad? _He must've left his phone in bed and rolled over it, accidentally dialing her, or something like that…right?

Sonny answered it anyway. "Hello?"

Surprisingly, she heard Chad's voice on the other line. "Sonny? You're awake?"

"No, Chad. I'm talking to you in my sleep."

"Oh…right."

"Do you…need something?" Sonny questioned, annoyed, though she didn't really know why.

"Well, I was…wait. You don't sound as tired as I'd expected."

"That's because I haven't been sleeping."

Chad was dumbfounded. Had she been having insomnia as well? "Oh. Why?"

"I just…I can't sleep."

"Really? Me neither."

Chad couldn't sleep either? "Oh yeah? How come?"

"Because I was worried…about you."

Now it was Sonny's turn to be shocked. Worried? About _her_? "Why?"

"Well, you seemed upset today after lunch, and I was wondering if it was something I did."

Of course it was something he did. But if Sonny told him so, he'd want to know what it was specifically, and she did _not_ want to go into that. "Um…"

Chad sighed. "Okay…what did I do?"

Exactly. "Nothing, Chad. It's fine. Can I just go to bed?"

"Uh…yeah. Okay. Goodnight."

"Night. Love you."

Chad's heart rate sped up. Did Sonny just say what he thought she said? There was only one way to find out. "What?"

Crap. Crap. _Crap_. Sonny began to panic. Had she said that out loud? Okay Monroe, just calm down. Play it off. Play it off. "Er…huh?"

"What did you say?"

"Um, Goodnight?"

"No…before that."

"Uh…Can I just go to bed?"

"No, after that."

"Goodnight?"

Please. Chad _knew_ what she'd said. Maybe he could get her to say it again…"Okay. Whatever Monroe. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

"AHAH!" That's what he thought.

"I mean…no, I was…I…but you said it first!" Sonny sputtered, trying to defend herself.

"Actually, Sunshine, _you_ said it first. Did you mean it?"

"I…I don't know. Did you mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

Now Sonny was really confused. "But, what about what's-her-name? You new costar."

Chad scoffed. "Oh, Kirsten? Psh, we're not really dating. It's just for publicity. Besides, I broke it off with her anyway. She couldn't seem to draw a line between fake dating and real dating. And I just don't like her that way. I'm too hung up on someone else."

Sonny was silent as she absorbed it all. They weren't really dating? He liked someone else? "Oh. Who?"

Chad was getting frustrated. Did he have to spell it out for her? "Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

"What?"

"_You_. Sonny. I like you. Maybe I love you. I don't know. But I _do_ know that I want to get some sleep, and take you out tomorrow night.

Sonny giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay. Great. Goodnight, Sonny. I _like_ you."

"Goodnight, Chad. I _like _you too."

And for the rest of the night, the two teen stars never slept better.

_You like?! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. This will make my one shots come faster. :) Especially if you review my other new oneshot, _Of Skinny Jeans and I Love Yous_! _

_All my love,_

_Lex _


End file.
